Talk:Szayelaporro Granz/Archive 1
Name You know, something just occurred to me. We usually use hyphens to connect certain characters' names (Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose for example). These said characters have been constantly referred by both parts connected by the hyphen. Because of this, I was thinking that since everyone calls him "Szayel Aporro", doesn't that mean his name should be hyphenated as well? Arrancar109 17:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :He's always called "Szayel Apporo" because his original Japanese name was "Zaeruaporo"--all one word. Then again, Sun-Sun had the same thing... It could just be an asthetic thing, because Mila-Rose's original name was two seperate words. I personally prefer the current spelling. LapisScarab 05:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Gabriel In the abillity section under Gabriel we have this listed "While he is physical contact with the victim he can implant a portion of himself inside their body" however the physical contact part isnt mentioned in the Manga or Anime...so Im not sure where that was taken from. YTOfficer01 17:00 2 June 2009 :In order to use his ability, he stated that he would recreated himself inside of the victim. In order to do this, he would need some sort of physical attachment to make the transfer of his DNA into the host body through his tentacles. So, I would leave it as it is. HuecoMuffin 15:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) References I think we need some more references, i only see a couple pages of the manga, i don't believe all of this happened in just those few pages. Could anyone who has put information on here please remember to add there reference. Acacia Akiyama 01:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hierro Shouldn't Hierro be added to Szayel's abilities? There is one scene where he blocks Zabimaru with his bare hand. :Personally, I agree with you. I have noticed that myself... Szayel-sama uses Hierro as every other Arrancar does. They are always using it in essence because it IS their skin. He just seems to have a weaker Hierro, but has it nevertheless. I believe it should be added as well. HuecoMuffin 17:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/269/14/ Right here Szayel clearly uses his bare hand to block Zabimaru, this means he has a hierro, maybe not as strong as other Espadas' Hierros, but a Hierro nonetheless. Grimmjow2 23:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Um, is no one going to add this to his abilities, or should I do it? Grimmjow2 12:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) "Like most other Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. He was able to effortlessly block Renji Abarai's released Zabimaru with only the back of his wrist. However, he doesn't seem to benefit from his Hierro as most other Arrancar do, as most attacks caused him to bleed." - That is what I added, feel free to edit it. Grimmjow2 03:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actor This may sound "stupid" but when should we know his english voice actor, he will be speaking in 5 episodes in english so I would think there would be some announcement of voice actors like they do in Japan, just wondering. Hidan13 04:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About five episodes from now then. Unless the voice actor announces it we won't know until the episodes are released Ancient Chaos 04:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks, just wondering :D Hidan13 06:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Why Isn't Szayel a MAster Swordsman? He was playing with Renji and as soon as he got serious, he easily bested Renji's swordsmanship skills. And we all know Renji is also a master swordsman, so Szayel deserves this in his Powers and Abilities section as well. Ref. Episode 161Grimmjow2 12:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Another point I'd like to add to Szayel's abilities is "Subterfuge Expert", as he allowed Renji to believe he was actually winning. And then he did the same to Uryu (who is infinitely smarter than Renji).Grimmjow2 12:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Relationship With Aizen Should it be noted in his trivia or somewhere on his page that Szayel is one of three Espada whom take orders from Aizen because he like Grimmjow & Barragan are not strong enough to defeat him. Minato88 17:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Clean Up Szayel is one of the few Espada (the others being Barragan Luisenbarn and Zommari Leroux) to not have his tattoo or Hollow hole shown, even after Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida destroyed most of his clothes. Their locations remain a mystery. He is one of the few Espada whose mask remnants do not show any sort of teeth. The others being Ulquiorra Cifer and Barragan Luisenbarn. Also, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tia Harribel share this same trait while in their released forms. Szayel's Zanpakutō apparently gives him the abilities of a parasitic worm or helminth. This explains most of his abilities: 1.He gains Possession of anyone's nervous system that eats even a single part of him. 2.He is able to use Voodoo dolls in order to attack any organ within the opponent's body. He must eat them by using his tentacles/wings. 3.Lastly, the Espada can use Gabriel to completely devour all the nutrients from an opponent's body, leaving them to die afterward. 4.The only ability this cannot explain is the Carbon Copies. Although, some worms can asexually reproduce in spores, creating genetic duplicates; Szayel's technique could be the same. However, instead of reproduction, the technique is inflicted onto others. I feel none of this is fitting for trivia, however I feel the bottom one about Szayels Zanpakuto deserves to be somewhere else in his article, so feel free to find a place while I think it over. Minato88 17:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) More censorship In the manga Uryu (or how ever you spell his name) shot a Quincy Sword type thing in the neck (Manga Chapter 247, Pg 4), but in the anime he shot him in the stomach, shouldn't it be noted under censorship that they changed the position of where Uryu shot him? :Thats a good question. I'll think about it & wait to see if anyone else replies to this. Minato88 00:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to add it to the censorship section. I mean, on it's own it probably wouldn't be enough to support a censorship section being created but Szayel Aporro already has a fairly full censorship section to which this could be added to improve the section. So go right ahead. Tinni 00:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Profile Image Seems someone wanted his profile image changed, so here is that persons suggestion. Thoughts? Any better alternatives out there? The lighting/contrast seems a bit off to me. 22:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) In what way? I don't see anything wrong with it. TomServo101 22:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Looking at those episodes (I don't know which ep that image is from exactly), the colours seem slightly different compared to that image, as if the settings for it had been altered. It's not really that big and it might just be me, but it is bugging me a little. 23:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Szayel vs Mayuri According to the 'synopsis', when Szayel is using his Voodoo ability against Mayuri, he 'destroys the doll's heart, apparently killing Mayuri'. However, in the anime, it appears he breaks the dolls neck (as he destroys one of the blue sticks which I believe represent tendons, also there does appear to be blood coming out of the area in which Mayuri's neck is). I would like to know if there is a reason why it says Mayuri's 'heart' was destroyed, and if not, could I/someone possibly amend it. Thanks. UltraSaint4121 22:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Szayelapporo? Would anyone mind telling me where this came from? Or if Kubo has written out Szayel's name in English? Szayelapporo looks so strange to me, it'd be nice to get some clarification. Has it been used in games or some such, or is it strictly a fan translation? MementoMoriBlack 11:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't spelled like that anywhere, as far as I know; they spell it as "Szayelaporro" on Wikipedia, and we spell it as "Szayel Aporro" here (2 R'''s and 1 '''P). As for where the spelling stems from, it's on the chapter 274 cover posted on the right. We don't copy off of Wikipedia for anything, as they seem to have a different standard of doing things regarding Bleach (e.g. "Coyote Starrk" is "Coyote Stark" on their site, and "Tia Harribel" is "Tia Halibel" on their site). We spell them out as Kubo does, and the page he wrote indicates that "Szayel Aporro" is 2 words and not 1. If Kubo respells his name in English in a future chapter or volume release (highly unlikely since Szayel is dead), then it will change to that, but until then, we're staying with "Szayel Aporro". [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture change since everybody wants the current picture changed how about this one its better version of the other one Well how's this? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) "Before part 2" is a definite improvement on the current picture. I'd prefer if the top of his head wasn't cut off, but I think that's fairly minor given that there is nothing noteworthy missing because of it. I'd be in favour of changing it to this one (assuming nobody has anything else better). 16:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I wanted to track down a better pic with his eyes (they seemed dulled out), but it turns out that they're always colored like that. It's not his usual attire (then again, he's probably the only Espada to wear 2 different outfits in the present-day timeline), but I'm in favor of "Before Part 2" as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) So…is that a yes, am I allowed to change it to this? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, nobody else seems to have anything to say on this, so yeah, go ahead. 18:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hold on just a moment! I was wondering if this image from Episode 191 would be acceptable (although it might need cropping). If not, just use that "Before Part 2" image. - Mr. N 22:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe…but something seems a little off, I can't put my finger on it… --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 01:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the before part 2--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have (for the moment) put up the "before part 2" image, I'm still leaving it open for discussion though. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 01:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Appearance I saw in Chapter 309's credits a picture of Mayuri with more than two hands which one wielding Ashisogi Jizō and two are overwhelmed by Szayel and him (Szayel) with a hollow hole located in his diaphragm and stabbing Nemu through her shoulder. Look at that picture. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/310/01/--Gran Danku 19:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That is just fan art by the scanlator group. It is not canon--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC)